The present disclosure generally relates to the field of information processing and database techniques. More specifically, and without limitation, the exemplary embodiments described herein relate to computerized systems and methods for enriching a knowledge base for search queries. The information used to enrich a knowledge base may be learned or inferred from analyzing images and other data sources.
A knowledge base is an important repository of structured and unstructured data. The data stored in a knowledge base may include information such as entities, facts about entities, and relationships between entities. This information can be used to assist with or satisfy user search queries processed by a search engine. Examples of knowledge bases include Google Knowledge Graph and Knowledge Vault, Microsoft Satori Knowledge Base, DBpedia, Yahoo! Knowledge Base, and Wolfram Knowledgebase.
The data stored in a knowledge base may be enriched or expanded by harvesting information from a wide variety sources. For example, entities and facts may be obtained by crawling text included in Internet web pages. As another example, entities and facts may be collected using machine learning algorithms. All gathered information may be stored in a knowledge base to enrich the information that is available for processing search queries.